Dez garrafas de Whisky
by Lady Aska
Summary: Matt foi o único que não percebeu que estava armado...


**Olá aqui vai uma fic nonsense que acabei escrevendo depois de lembrar de uma piada.**

**Nota Death Note não me pertence e blábláblá...**

Dez garrafas

Existem muitas coisas que Mello odeia, Near e whisky barato está entre elas. Mas Matt não se incomodava com isso, pelomenos não o bastante...

- #¨&¨ Matt!! Que lixo de whisky é esse? - Mello esbravejou, atirando uma garrafa longe.

- Ahh.. não é tão ruim assim, olha isso custou dinheiro sabia? - protestou Matt.

Mello fitou as dez garrafas com desprezo. Depois fitou a face apatetada do ruivo que parecia dizer "_você é um chato"_:

- Joga isso fora. Se beber isso amanhã vai estar com tanta dor de cabeça que vai desejar que Kira escreva seu nome no caderno. - O loiro simplesmente disse deixando o apartamento mas não sem antes completar. - Não é um pedido tá?. - E finalmente saiu sem dar maiores satisfações, sob o olhar aborrecido de Matt, que ao vê-lo dar as costas fez todo o tipo de careta que conhecia.

O ruivo fitou a sacola com o olhar de um pai que se decepciona com o filho. "_Parece que ele realmente não gostou de vocês..."_Pensou consigo como se estivesse falando com as garrafas.

Matt ligou a tv o mais alto que pode e foi até a cozinha a fim de se desfazer das bebidas. Colocou todas as garrafas na mesa e respirou fundo olhando-as com muita dó de jogar fora.

- Ok chefe. Mas vou beber só um pouquinho...

A primeira garrafa Matt não bebeu, ele apenas a abriu e deixou o liquido todo dela ir pelo ralo da pia. Barato ou não, cheirava bem para caramba.

A segunda garrafa Matt abriu e apenas molhou os lábios no líquido que a seu ver não era tudo aquilo que Mello havia dito. Se desfez do restante.

A terceira garrafa Matt abriu, bebeu sem medo e se livrou do restante.

A quarta garrafa Matt abriu, bebeu até a metade e jogou a garrafa dentro da pia.

A quinta garrafa Matt abriu, bebeu mais outro tanto e jogou o microondas no lixo

A sexta garrafa Matt abriu e bebeu a pia.

A sétima garrafa Matt não sabia onde estava.

A oitava garrafa Matt abriu mas não sabia mais o que foi que tinha bebido.

A nona garrafa Matt abriu bebeu um gole e se jogou dentro da pia.

A decima garrafa, bom a décima...

Pela manhã Matt se levantou exausto a cabeça pesava tanto que pensou que fosse enlouquecer. Estranhou Mello não ter chegado já eram nove da manhã. Olhou de soslaio para aquilo que um dia foi uma cozinha e saiu do apartamento em busca de uma farmácia. Todos que passavam por ele o encaravam alguns com espanto outros com raiva, duas adolescentes lançaram-lhe um olhar que não era capaz de definir, ouviu alguem o chamar de sem vergonha mas nem se deu ao trabalho de olhar para traz, a cabeça doia demais, não conseguia enxergar direito.

Ao entrar na pequena farmácia, havia apenas a balconista que apesar de jovem devia ser um ou dois anos mais velha que ele. Bonita até mas um tanto estranha com aqueles óculos fundo de garrafa e voz estridente.

Quando o viu parecia assustada e Matt se perguntou o que diabos havia com todo mundo hoje.

- Uma aspirina por favor...

A moça com a face mais rubra que o seu cabelo começa a se despir. Matt incrédulo fica sem reação.

- Seja breve por favor, não precisa machucar...

- Co... como é que é? - Matt ficou mais rubro que a garota, finalmente conseguiu falar mas ainda sim não entendia.

- Co... como assim? - A garota piscou duas vezes parecendo confusa. - Não veio me molestar??

- Tá surda garota!! eu pedi uma aspirina!! - gritou Matt desesperado.

- Ahh, você chega aqui nú e armado, quer que eu pense o que?? - a garota diz apontando para baixo.

- Nú?? Armado?? tá louca?? - Matt grita até que se dá conta de para onde a garota apontava. - AHHHHHHHHHHHH!! - gritou chocado escondendo as partes se dando conta de que realmente estava nú.

- Bem... isso.. isso é... - Matt estava chocado, como diabos não percebeu antes.

- Não veio mesmo me molestar?? - A garota pisca três vezes e pergunta novamente.

- NÂO!! - gritou o ruivo desconcertado.

- Por que? - Ela pergunta com visível decepção.

- Bom eu não... er.. não sou esse tipo de cara...

- Já sei eu sou feia né?

- Hã? - O desespero de Matt aumenta, "_ o que diabos está acontecendo...?"_

Poucos segundos depois a polícia em peso aparece na porta da farmácia e Matt ouve uma voz vinda de um megafone:

- LARGUE AS ARMAS E SAIAS COM AS MÂOS PARA O ALTO!!

- Mas eu não estou armado, por Deus!!

- Eu não diria isso com tanta certeza... - resmungou a moça, lançando um olhar tão sacana ao ruivo que ele se encolheu.

- É agora fud...

Os segundos restantes passaram em camera lenta, Matt viu a policia entrando e ao vê-lo fazendo caras e bocas. Viu a garota se esconder atrás do balcão e alguém gritar o seu nome... "_Matt... Matt... Matt..."._ E tudo escurece...

- Matt!! Acorda infeliz!! O que houve aqui? A terceira guerra mundial? - A primeira coisa que Matt viu ao abrir os olhos foi um loiro com cara de assassino sacudindo-o e reclamando.

O ruivo acorda assustado sentado no sofá não acreditando que estava vivo e vestido:

- EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! - abraça o amigo tão derrepente que os dois caem no chão.

-"!#¨&!# Matt!! Você bebeu aquele lixo não foi? - esbraveja o loiro afastando o amigo. - Arrume essa bagunça até eu voltar, vou passar na farmácia para buscar alguma coisa para você...

A face do ruivo se torna pálida e antes mesmo que o loiro termine o ruivo grita:

- NÂOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

**Pronto, mais um crime cometido...**

**Cartas de amor, sugestões reclamações e pedidos de casamento, ou tentativas de assassinato, o botão é logo ali...**


End file.
